


Чужое

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Последний поезд до Роттердама и комната с видом на порт.





	Чужое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018 на diary.ru

Первое сообщение пришло ещё, видимо, во время матча. Стейн прочитал его только выйдя из душа. «Третий в сезоне! Поздравляю!» И чуть позже ещё одно: «Хотел бы поздравить с победой, но приходится с ничьей. В следующий раз, надеюсь, дадите повод. :)» Улыбнувшись, Стейн быстро набрал ответ «Спасибо, в следующий раз постараемся» и отложил телефон.

Игра с лидером — и бывшим клубом — вышла сумбурная, и если бы не красная карточка у Лосано, закончилась бы катастрофой. Но в чём-то им повезло, и с «Де Кёйпа», когда-то бывшего для Стейна домом, они увозят в его новый дом одно очко, чем стоит быть довольными.

Пока собирались, пока шли в автобус, переговариваясь, довольные результатом, Сэм написал опять. После того, как неделю назад, сразу после травмы, на предложение приехать от него пришло осторожное «Я пока хочу побыть один, извини. Может, чуть позже», Стейну казалось, что таким образом он пытается отдалиться, заставить себя быть с Ребеккой или хотя бы перенастроиться на кого-нибудь другого. Это было бы очень в духе Сэма — насколько Стейн его знал. Поэтому хотя бы на этой неделе Стейн воздержался от предложений встретиться. Но Сэм не выдержал раньше.

«Можешь приехать? Сегодня или завтра, когда тебе удобно. Ты мне нужен.»

Вообще-то удобнее было бы приехать завтра, чем срываться ночью из Эйндховена на последнем поезде, но Сэм — не тот, кто напишет «ты мне нужен» просто так. Осторожность и обострённое чувство такта не дадут.

«Часа через три буду. Ты один дома?»

Последнее — просто чтобы уточнить. И тут же ответное:

«Нет, но Ребекка не против. Только если мы не будем шуметь. ;)»

Отправив смайлик с поднятым вверх большим пальцем, Стейн пошёл к Юргену отпрашиваться. Лучше, если он будет в курсе. Да и Сэму будет приятно получить от него привет.

 

Сидя в интерсити — последнем на сегодня — из Эйндховена в Роттердам, слушая накачанную в последнее время в плеер бессмысленную рассеивающую мысли попсу, Стейн смотрел в темноту за окном. После их новогоднего побега всё стало немного другим. Как-то неожиданно перешло в другую плоскость, перестало быть авантюрой, которую можно прекратить в любой момент.

Хотелось написать ему ещё что-то, но буквы на экране значат слишком мало. Лучше дождаться, когда можно будет всё то же самое, но глядя в заострившееся и ставшее совсем взрослым веснушчатое лицо.

Дверь открыла Ребекка. Устало и вымученно улыбнулась и вдруг взяла за плечи и прошептала тихо:

— Привет. Это... это я тебе писала. Просила приехать.

Стейн сперва не поверил. Слишком похоже на Сэма, слишком его интонации, слишком его манера. Или только казалось так. Да и вот эта девчонка с породистым серьёзным лицом, могла ли она?

— Я даже не задумался, что это мог быть не он.

Ребекка кивнула, поправила прядь за ухо.

— Я знаю, как он пишет. И как думает. Извини, просто Сэм, он... не знаю, ему не очень. Я думала, что-то случилось, влезла в его телефон, в переписку и... не знаю, я подумала, что так будет лучше. Не стоило. Я никогда так не делала и считаю, что это неправильно. Просто так получилось. Не говори ему, ладно?

— Думаешь, он не догадается?

Всё шёпотом, как самые настоящие заговорщики.

— Догадается. Но если вдруг нет — не говори сам, ладно?

Стейн усмехнулся. Кивнул.

— Не буду. Спасибо тебе.

Ребекка только пожала плечами, улыбнулась.

— Просто постарайтесь потише. Пока Бланка спит, я тоже хочу отдохнуть. Иди, он в гостиной.

Сняв куртку и оставив у двери ботинки, Стейн подошёл к двери, на которую Ребекка указала рукой, остановился и осторожно постучал, сам не понимая, откуда вдруг такая деликатность, даже робость. Может, потому что на самом деле Сэм его не звал, и это странная ситуация, непонятная, но отступать уже некуда.

Когда Сэм обернулся, Стейн молчал. Просто наблюдал в темноте за тем, как выражение его лица меняется с растерянного и непонимающего на смущённо радостное. Растерянность, впрочем, никуда не делась.

Неловко повернувшись, Сэм протянул Стейну руку, как будто не верил.

— Стейн, ты...

Не договорив, он вздохнул. Дождался, пока Стейн подойдёт и возьмёт его за руку.

— Это Бекки, да? Она тебе позвонила? Не стоило приезжать. Спасибо, но... не стоило.

Он лежал на диване, смотрел какой-то фантастический фильм, а на столе стояли две кружки со следами чего-то, похожего на горячий шоколад. Стейн сел на диван рядом.

— Всё ещё не хочешь меня видеть?

Сэм понял, что это не всерьёз, улыбнулся тоже.

— Хочу. Больше, чем когда-либо. Просто... Думал, будет лучше, если ты не будешь тратить на меня своё время. Да и... нужно привыкать к тому, что я теперь отец.

Последние слова он произносил с совсем другой улыбкой, такой понятной и знакомой. И Стейн был в этот момент счастлив за него.

— Непривычно?

— Не то слово! Так... так... я не знаю. Сложно. Я не могу объяснить.

Стейн не выдержал, погладил его по щеке.

— Можешь не объяснять. Я знаю.

Сэм потянулся за его ладонью, вздохнул.

— Я рад, что ты здесь. Спасибо.

Дальше должно было быть ещё что-то, Стейн чувствовал, что Сэм хотел добавить что-то, но решил оставить это при себе. Поправил задумчиво плед, уставился в экран.

Стейн придвинулся ближе и обнял его за плечи. Сэм вздохнул и расслабился в его руках. Ужасно беззащитный и уязвимый. Его страхи и растерянность достигли критической точки, и он просто сдался этой хандре, оставшись без футбола на ближайшие недели и не зная, куда себя деть. Ребекка видела это, но сама ничего не смогла сделать, поэтому решилась на последнее. Смело с её стороны. Дерзко. Безрассудно. Красиво.

Очень хотелось сказать, что она, должно быть, безумно любит Сэма, но это заставит его чувствовать себя ещё более виноватым. А он не должен. Его не должно это тревожить, ему не должно быть плохо. Он должен быть счастлив. С тем, кого он любит. С тем, кто любит его.

Просидев в оцепенении достаточно долго, чтобы даже успеть начать следить за событиями на экране, Стейн пришёл в себя. Мягко поцеловал Сэма в шею, опустил одну руку на пояс его домашних шорт — или штанов, чёрт знает, Сэм всё это время не вылезал из-под пледа, — ожидая, что Сэм уберёт её, давая время это сделать, но Сэм только задышал часто и глубоко, поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, но не меняя позы, не поворачиваясь.

Его член был уже твердый, возбуждённый, и Сэм шумно выдохнул, когда Стейн сжал его, и только тихо постанывал иногда, когда не получалось сдержаться. Весь в руках Стейна, полностью отдавшийся на его волю, не смеющий просить сделать что-то иначе, доверяя его ритму, его рукам. Только по дыханию и по тому, как он изгибался, можно было понять, когда он готов был кончить. Стейн обнял его крепче, стараясь не менять ритма, прижался губами к чувствительному месту за ухом. Сэм задрожал, выгнулся и с тихим стоном излился Стейну в ладонь.

И сразу застыл, затих, словно даже дышать перестал. На несколько минут, не меньше. Потом потянулся к столу, схватил салфетки, передал Стейну одну, развернулся, поцеловал. Ещё раз, ещё, обнял за шею, прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Ты... просто не представляешь, как мне дерьмово. Теперь я точно не поеду на Чемпионат Мира, и это... это просто убивает. Ради этого я перешёл сюда, надеялся, что смогу показать себя в одном из лучших клубов, в еврокубках, но только всё начало получаться... это несправедливо! Иногда мне кажется, что это наказание. За то, что я... с тобой...

Стейн поймал губами его губы.

— Так бывает, Сэм. Это не наказание. Просто иногда не везёт. Нужно пережить это. Я с тобой. В любой момент, когда тебе нужен. Если хочешь, давай на лето уедем куда-нибудь, где не будет ни футбола, ни единого упоминания чемпионата мира.

Зимой это было просто спонтанной безумной идеей. Теперь — абсолютно естественная мысль, которая не кажется хоть сколько-то неуместной.

Сэм кивнул.

— Хочу. Хочу как на новый год. Только ты и я.

— Тогда договорились.

Закрыл глаза, пытаясь выдавить улыбку — как обычно, неудачно. И прижался — почти упал — к груди, бессловно прося обнять. И никогда не отпускать. Каждым своим движением и вздохом прося этого.

Надежда на то, что это временно и конечно, закончилась ещё зимой. И может быть, правда стоит рассказать Лоннеке, подло и слабовольно надеясь, что она уйдёт, оставив одного, уступив ему. Честно признать, что изменял и что не сожалеешь об этом. Может быть, стоит поступить правильно.

Пока это всё ещё не кажется обязательным, но уже выглядит наиболее разумным. И желанным.

Пока Стейн перекладывает поудобнее одну из подушек и ложится, обнимая Сэма. И остаётся в комнате с видом на Маас хотя бы до следующего утра.


End file.
